Once a Pirate, Always a Pirate
by SilverspottedZebra
Summary: Are Hook and Emma really ready for another baby? Pregnant Emma and Daddy!Hook.


**Note: This takes place maybe a year after things in Storybrooke have completely calmed down and theres no more danger. Unless you count a pregnant Swan...**

* * *

Hook stood in the middle of the bedroom he shared with his wife looking down at the jeans he wore. He would never get used to them. To him, Leather was the way to go. But according to Emma, men in this place wore Jeans. So he let his father in law take him shopping, something that was hard for him.

Things around Storybrooke calmed once Cora and Regina left and went back to the enchanted forest. Emma and Killian talked things out and decided to give love a shot. It took forever for her to trust him, but not as long for her to get pregnant with their twins.

She was angry with him for a while. She didn't want more kids but after some time she came around and Henry was excited and that made it easier on her. Now that the twins were 4 and they were married, Emma loves telling people the story. Not that she would ever admit she was secretly excited when she was pregnant.

"Damn Captain. You are making it hard to let you keep those on." Emma told him from her spot in the door way. Smirking, Killian turned around and crossed the room to his pregnant wife kissing her softly.

"By all means, take them off. " He said smirking. Emma laughed as she kissed him back her hand on his cheek as she pulled back.

"If the entire town wasn't coming over for the baby shower I would. You keep getting me pregnant when we have sex so maybe you should just keep them on." She told him as she moved in to the room to change from her sweats and his shirt in to something her mom would approve of.

The jeans and t shirt were as comfy but for a while they would do. Her hands moved down to her stomach smiling as she rubbed the 5 month belly smiling.

"You look Smashing love." Killian's soft voice told her as he watched her. Emma opened her mouth to say something when 15 year old Henrys voice could be heard down stairs yelling at one of the twins. Both parents sighed and headed down stairs ready to take care of it.

"Leave my stuff alone Bella." Henry said grabbing all his stuff and moving out of the 4 year olds reach.

"What's going on down here children?" Killian's voice asked looking them over.

"I'm not a child dad. I'm a teenager sick of his siblings grabbing his things." Henry snapped before getting up and leaving the room, Killian following after to find out what was going on. Emma looked to Bella and Davie watching them.

"Are you going to drive him crazy all the time?" She asked the twins before cleaning their faces. Looking at each other t hey both smiled before looking back to their mom.

"Yup!" They cheered before running to play out in the back yard leaving Emma wondering if they were ready for another one.

* * *

Once in Henry's room Killian took a seat on the bed watching his step son. He had been there since Henry was 11 and never once forced him to call him dad. It was a shock to them all when he did call Killian dad. But he rolled with it and let Henry know he didn't care what he called him, just as long as he knew that he was going to be around.

"Alright Kid what's up?" Killian's soft accented voice asked watching him. Henry sighed looking at him before looking back to the book in his hands, the same storybook that brought his mom back so many years ago.

"I just miss Neal and Regina." He said, speaking the two names no one had mentioned in the longest time.

"It's okay to miss them Henry. You know you can call your dad any time. And you can write Regina any time you want too. We can use the portal to mail it to her." Killian said putting his hand on his sons shoulder watching him. "You can talk to me about it any time. You know that right?" He asked him softly. Henry nodded before looking over his stepdad.

"I just don't want you thinking I don't care for you like I do Neal. Cause I do. Cause you have been there for my mom." He said rambling a bit. Killian smiled and moved to sit beside Henry wrapping his arm around him.

"Hey don't worry. I understand I promise. He is your dad. I'm just the awesome Pirate step dad." He said with a smirk earning a laugh from Henry. "Come one. Let's go make sure the twins haven't driven your mom insane." He said standing up with Henry, smiling when his step son took him by surprise and hugged him, something he rarely did. Killian hugged him back smiling.

* * *

Three hours in to the Baby shower, Emma was starting to get irritated. She was tired of people and was tired of her husband acting like the charming person he was. Killian looked over to his wife and gave her a smile only for her to glare at him more. He was use to the hormones but at the same time, they confused him. Getting up he headed towards her, letting David know he would be back. Davie was sitting on his grandpas lap, telling him for the millionth time that day that he was named after the once Prince Charming.

Hook made his way to his wife, looking to her with nothing but concern. "Is everything alright love?" He asked her putting his hand on her cheek.

Emma pushed him away glaring at him. "Leave me alone! I will never understand why I married a low life **PIRATE**." She snapped storming from the room. Hook knew she didn't mean it, when she was pregnant with the twins she constantly was angry at him telling him she wanted a divorce or she hated him, only to regret it all the next day. But this time, it hurt more than it should.

Snow and Ruby headed after Emma to figure out what was going on as Hook cleared his through and went back to where he was. August and his wife Aurora gave him a sad look knowing he was in for hell for another 4 months, While Archie told him Ruby was just as bad when she was pregnant. But it was David who looked to him with real concern.

"Aurora, can you watch the kids for a moment? I think Hook needs some air." David said standing up making Hook follow him out. Hook was reluctant, but the fact that the prince used hook and not Killian let him know it was a serious talk. Killian followed him out of the house and down the road until they were at the docks, the one place right now Killian felt at ease.

"You know she doesn't mean it." David said not looking at Killian as they stood there, watching the water.

"I know that. But it doesn't make what she said easier on me. I know I had a horrible life before meeting her. I don't like to be reminded." He said as he looked to David before looking to the water. If he had it his way, they would be on the sea not in a house. He would be wearing leather, not jeans that confused him still. He wouldn't have given up everything for a girl. But he couldn't control himself. He knew he was in love with her and he loved her for it. But days like this made him question things.

"You got to stop thinking like that Killian. Emma loves you and needs you as much as you love and need her. She just doesn't know what she is saying since her hormones are taking over her body again. Snow was the same way. When she had Lily she was just mean. But I never let what she said get to me. You can't either." Charming told his son in law before he headed back giving him a few minutes to think.

Hook gave up everything to be there for his wife when he didn't have too. But he knew he couldn't let her words get to him right now. If she had said it when she wasn't pregnant, he would be more worried.

Sometime later, he headed back to Snow and Charming's and moved in to the living room talking with the guys again. Emma moved in to the room but didn't say anything as she sat down rubbing her stomach. She didn't know what had gotten in to her but she couldn't stand to look at her husband, the man she loved more than anything. She bit her lip and focused on the movement of the baby ignoring everything else around her. Hooks eyes moved to his wife before he looked away unsure what to do.

One by one their friends started to leave. Hook helped clean up and talked with Snow as he did. Emma hadn't moved from her spot in the chair and he wondered if she would say something or just say silent. Once the place was cleaned up Hook thanked them and gathered the kids together. They would get the gifts later. He looked to Emma watching her.

"Ready to go?" He asked her curiously picking up Bella and Davie watching his wife for her answer.

"I'm going to stay here tonight. I'll be home tomorrow." She said, only breaking Killian's heart even more. He nodded and headed home Henry following just as confused as his step dad. Henry went to bed and Killian put the twins down before he started cleaning things up. Had things gotten so bad she didn't want to be home? Heartbroken he ended up sleeping on the couch, unable to see in the room they shared.

* * *

Charming looked to his daughter shaking his head. Snow kept telling him to stay out of it but he wasn't going too.

"Want to tell me what's going on? Cause this is really confusing." He said sitting down in front of her. Emma tensed up knowing she had to talk it over with her dad. Sighing she looked at him before she spoke.

"I don't know why he stays with me. I snap at him like crazy and hurt him constantly. I know my comment today hurt him. But I couldn't help myself. It just slipped out. I just want to go back to normal where He was the one pissing me off. Not me hurting him all the time." She said rubbing her stomach.

"So you didn't go home cause you are upset with yourself? Ems you need to get back on the horse and go talk to him. He's thinking you want to be done with him. He's hurting and it's sad to watch." Charming said watching her. He loved his daughter. But she was driving him insane.

"What if he is mad at me dad? I can't handle the man I love being upset with me. I just can't." She said in a child like voice looking to her dad. Charming got up and moved beside his daughter wrapping his arms around her.

"He isn't mad at you. Hurting or a little upset maybe. But he loves you. He probably would be relieved to know you still love him." He told her kissing her head. "Come on, ill drive you home." He told her as he stood up and helped her up gathering her things. He winked at Snow before he headed home with her.

Emma thanked her dad and got out of the car before she headed up to the house and unlocked the door making sure she stayed silent incase she woke them. Locking the door she looked around the blue living room, her eyes falling on her sleeping husband and the cup that she knew held rum in it before she smiled.

"Once a Pirate, always a pirate." She mumbled to herself as she headed towards him. Doing the best she could, she bent down and kissed him softly. Hoping to wake him.

"Love? You are home?" He asked her trying to wake himself up. She smiled sitting on the table as he sat up rubbing his face looking to her. "Did your dad bring you home?" He asked her curiously as he moved his hand to her cheek. She nodded and kissed him her hand on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I'm just all over the place and I can't help it. I shouldn't have let you go like that." She told him giving him a smile as she watched him. He just flashed her a smile as he kissed her again.

"I still love you, so its all good. But let's go to bed. Bella told me she is waking us up at dark cause it's what batman does. Who is this batman and Can I put my hook in him?" He asked her smirking as he stood up and helped her up walking up to the room with her.

Emma laughed shaking her head.

"Oh honey, you have so much to learn." She teased as they closed the door, shutting the world out until Bella and Davie decided to wake them. For now, they were just content holding each other smiling and kissing the night away.

* * *

**A/N: Alright this is my first Hook/Emma fic and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! I am already thinking of more to do so keep an eye out for them! Let me know what you thought of it!**


End file.
